Return to Sender
by Christabel Liliana
Summary: A story told by emails and comms. The girls are planning to take down the COC but not without the help of some Blackthorne boys. AU Zammie
1. Chapter 1

_**Good evening people. I have been reading um the boy next door by Meg Cabot and basically she writes the story out via email which i find completely amazing so I thought I'd try it!  
**__**This story is completely AU. They are still spies and stuff but never met at Gallagher and unfortunately Cammie's dad is MIA.  
**__**Anyway I really hope you enjoy this :-) xx**_

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: Maceyisthebest  
RE: Where are you?

Darling, where are you? I just walked past your cubicle and you're not there! You know we have that heist tonight don't you? We have to plan! Your mother didn't set us up at her office for you to keep skiving off at 8am! If by chance you are at that lovely café down the road, pick me up a cookie or something will you? Liz keeps talking about everything horrid in cookies and biscuits but it just makes me crave them more!  
Much Love xx

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Come on Cammie!

Where are you? Macey is trying to get me to book a makeover for tonight. Come save me!  
PLEASE.

* * *

To: LizSutton , Maceyisthebest  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Mission

Are we all clear on tonight? I'll message Cammie in when she finally gets her ass into work! We're meeting at 8pm outside Blackthorne. Liz, you have to stay in the van and we'll keep in contact via comms. Macey, you've got to have our costumes ready by the time we get back to the apartment and take them with us. We have to get these codes. Gallagher initiative is counting on us!

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RachelMorgan  
RE: Late

Miss Morgan, if you cannot make it on time, you must call in next time. This is an exception. Although I am your mother I take my job very seriously.  
P.S Good luck tonight. Don't blow your cover; it takes effort to move away.

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: So?

I see you slinking in. Twenty minutes late! Your boss would kill you if she wasn't your mum.  
What happened? What's with that stain on your shirt? Hang on, let Macey take care of the stain first. You know she'd never let you wander around the office looking like THAT.

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: Maceyisthebest  
RE: What friends are for.

No need to thank me darling. It came right out and usually coffee is the hardest to get out of a beautiful white shirt! You don't owe me anything… except more information on this guy that spilt his coffee all over you.  
Much love xx

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter  
From: CameronM  
RE: What happened.

So as you know some complete douchebag bumped into me on the way to work this morning…. But he was pretty hot. He wasn't like Josh hot or Preston hot he was immensely gorgeous.  
I _almost_ didn't mind that he spilt his latte all over my shirt.  
Last night because of that scouting mission I had to do ALONE, I didn't get to bed till about 1am (thanks for ditching me by the way) and got up late. Suzie kept meowing to get me up and everything so I dressed stupidly quick and ran out of the apartment. Liz obviously left early again to meet up with that IT guy. What's his name again?  
Anyway then I bumped into this god. I obviously fell over on the busy NY sidewalk and my papers flew everywhere while he looked at his latte which was now splattered all over the floor and on my shirt. I groaned and ran to pick up some of the sheet that hadn't blown away or been stood on by the ignorant guys in suit. It's always the guys in suits, right?  
I stood up with few papers in hand and approached this inhuman being. His light brown hair fell lazily just over his right eye but not so much that I couldn't see the striking blue of his iris. He stood with a few of my papers in his left hand with his empty coffee cup in his right and a smirk plastered on his face.  
I would have punched him you know like in the old days of Gallagher School but I didn't.  
Mum's always trying to remind me I'm twenty one and not sixteen and can't go around punching every douchebag I see, even though I am a spy and aced almost _every _CovOp mission we were given.  
"Thanks," I took the sheets off the guy and tried a small smile.  
"It's alright. Um… sorry about the shirt," He motioned to the horrific brown stain.  
I shrugged. "It'll come out eventually," I picked at the soaked shirt.  
He didn't reply but just stared at me. "Well if you excuse me Mr-,"  
"Zach," He thrust out his left hand, obviously wanting me to shake it.  
I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm Cameron," I hugged the papers to my chest as an excuse not to touch him.  
"Where are you going in such a rush Cameron?" He raised an eyebrow with his smirk playing on his lips.  
"Work," Rule 18: never give more information that what is needed.  
"And where do you work?" He pressed for information. We were still stood in the centre of a stupidly busy sidewalk having a conversation.  
"Does it matter?" I snapped.  
"No it doesn't Gallagher girl," He smirked and walked in the opposite direction to me.  
I stood staring at him trying to figure out how he knew then I realised.  
I had my work card hanging around my neck with 'GALLAGHER ENTERPRISES' written on it in bold blue writing.  
There you go, my embarrassing morning with the god of beauty.  
P.S I'm ready for tonight!

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: What happened

Are you serious? I wouldn't mind being twenty minutes late if that was my morning!  
And I didn't ditch you I totally fell ill with depression from watching Bambi.  
You know what that film does to me Cam. You were fine on your own weren't you?  
I know Blackthorne isn't a nice place but it's where the codes we need are. We need to take down COC and those _boys_ are too immature to share. I wonder what they look like?  
I've never actually seen a male spy before well except my dad but he doesn't count right?  
Liz keeps hanging around with this guy from Blackthorne actually called Jonas I think? But I doubt he's a spy he's far too nerdy. I've heard from your mum there's only one or two spy's that actually work at Blackthorne museum and all the rest are off gallivanting around the world like Tina.  
Do you miss Tina? I'm starting to.  
Oh god Cam come hit me I think I'm starting to become delusional.

* * *

To: Maceyisthebest , LizSutton  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Cammie

She met a guy! That's why she was late!

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter , Maceyisthebest  
From: LizSutton  
RE: Cammie

Let's hope he's not a douche like Josh. That poor girl wouldn't leave the dorm for a month when she had to break up with him.

* * *

To: LizSutton  
From: Maceyisthebest  
RE: Cammie

Liz darling, most guys are douches not everyone is as perfect as Jonas ;-) x

* * *

To: Maceyisthebest  
From: LizSutton  
RE: Cammie

Jonas and I do not think of each other that way. He has a beautiful mind so shut up.

* * *

To: LizSutton , Maceyisthebest , RebeccaBaxter  
From: CameronM  
RE: I know

I can see from over Bex's shoulder that you're all emailing about me. I am a spy remember.  
P.S naming the email 'Cammie' makes it pretty obvious it's about me.  
PPS. Get back to work you know what Rachel Morgan is like!  
PPPS What is with your email name Mace?

* * *

To: CameronM , LizSutton , Maceyisthebest , RebeccaBaxter  
From: RachelMorgan  
RE:

Yes you do all know what I'm like so stop gossiping and start working! This company doesn't run itself.

* * *

To: JoeS  
From: ZacharyGoode  
RE: Tardiness

I will be late this morning for training due to my latte being spilt all over a blonde chicks blouse.  
I'll be at Blackthorne as soon as I can.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: JoeS  
RE: Tardiness

Hurry.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: WHAT

What did you do to my name?! Why does it have all these girly x's around it?! I know it was you Zach. Anyway why are you late? You're never late hence why you're Joe's favourite. We have to train today! Joe said those spies could be coming any day now. We have to be prepared.

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: ZacharyGoode  
RE: WHAT

I'm running through the doors now and I bumped into this girl on the street and I spilt my latte all over her. You know how angry I get when my $5 latte is wasted but when I looked at her I just couldn't get mad. She looked so odd chasing after papers and picking at her now stained shirt.  
I actually felt guilty. Me guilty. That's like impossible.  
I'll talk to you when I get to the gym.

* * *

To: NickL  
From: Jonas  
RE: Security

I have all the cameras set up for the open day tonight in case those spies try anything.  
Do you have any idea where they've come from?

* * *

To: Jonas  
From: NickL  
RE: Security

No idea. Joe just said something about them being girl from an elite spy school. If they're girls how hard can they be to figure out?

* * *

To: NickL  
From: Jonas  
RE: Security

Pretty cocky to say you got beat up by your little sister last week. In my defence not all girls are dumb blondes, take my Liz for example.

* * *

To: Jonas  
From: NickL  
RE: Security

Your Liz? This is getting saucy!

* * *

To: NickL  
From: Jonas  
RE: Security

Bite me.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Dude

Wanna meet up before the open day at the museum tonight? I want you to tell me all about this Cameron that seems to be distracting you.

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: ZacharyGoode  
RE: Dude

For your information Cameron is not distracting me. I do not continually think about her flowing mucky blonde locks or that small smile that she wore when she took the papers off me.  
I am a spy. I do not have time for romantic distractions or anything that can take my mind off the job at hand.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Dude

That's bullshit dude.

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: ZacharyGoode  
RE: Dude

Oh shut up and meet me outside. Dee Dee keeps staring at me again.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Dude

I'll see you in 5.

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: Maceyisthebest  
RE: Oh my god.

Well that was eventful but at least I go to meet him! I'm so glad I forced you to go get that cookie with me during lunch now!  
PS you weren't kidding when you said he was hot.  
PPS My name is awesome!

* * *

To: Maceyisthebest  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Tell me!

What happened? Was he hot? OMG Macey just tell me everything!

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter  
From: Maceyisthebest  
RE: Tell me!

So imagine this if you will:

We were walking along the sidewalk nothing interesting, we talked about tonight and the parts we have to play (I'm called Scarlett by the way and she's called Beth. You are Hazel). Finally, we went into the café we always hang out in. She got some sort of smoothie and I got a cookie (Yay!) and a hot chocolate and we sat down in our spot.  
It was pretty nice, the birds were singing ect…  
Then these two guys walked in and Cammie's eyes went as wide as they could possibly go.  
He had floppy brown hair that just fell in front of his face and a smirk that could make your heart melt. He caught our Cammie's eye and waved happily. She raised her hand slightly then stared into her smoothie.  
"Who's that?" I whispered to her.  
"It's Mr. Ispiltmylattealloveryou," She played about with the straw in her smoothie.  
Those guys came over almost straight away and sat in the seats across from us.  
"Nice to see you again Cameron," He nodded at her.  
"You too Zach," She sighed obviously lying  
It didn't look like I was going to be introduced.  
"I'm Macey. Macey McHenry," I stuck out my hand for him to shake.  
He shook back.  
"I'm Zach and this is Grant," He gestured to his handsome friend. (He's more your type sweetie).  
"I've heard a lot about you," Grant grinned at Cammie which only made her sink into her chair more.  
The poor sweetheart wished she could just disappear.  
Turns out that they work at the museum and it all clicked why Cammie was being evasive.  
She thought they were the Blackthorne boys and trust me I think she was right and you know how Cammie is with the enemy.  
There was just something off about them but only time will tell!

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: LizSutton  
RE: Chameleon and Bookworm

I have to get a new hard drive after work do you want to come with? Or shall I just meet you at our apartment later?

* * *

To: LizSutton  
From: CameronM  
RE: Chameleon and Bookworm

I'll come with you! Wait by the elevator and we can go together.

* * *

To: JoeS  
From: RachelMorgan  
RE: Mission

Are you prepared for the mission tonight? I fear my girls are getting lazy and this will be just the thing to get them ready before the COC mission.  
PS Gallagher girls rule.

* * *

To: RachelMorgan  
From: JoeS  
RE: Mission

Ms. Morgan, I am prepared for the mission tonight and your 'Gallagher girls' should be fearful. I train my boys every day while you sit around in an office. We probably get the advantage but only time will tell. Although I was best friends with Matthew before he went missing and although I am Cameron's godfather, I will not go easy on a Gallagher.

* * *

To: JoeS  
From: RachelMorgan  
RE: Mission

Still so touchy Joe? Well you'll just have to see how my girls do.  
You'd be surprised at Cammie, She's really grown in the last two years.

* * *

To: Maceyisthebest  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Ready?

The Bookworm and I are ready and waiting in the east wing.

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter  
From: Maceyisthebest  
RE: Ready?

Chameleon and the Duchess on standby in the west.

* * *

To: Maceyisthebest  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Ready?

Let's go kick some ass.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well hello um people just a warning though this chapter is done via comms. Inside the brackets will be camera views or what they said happened (although spies aren't that reliable but we'll have to trust em). Anyway this is a definte AU as Cammie doesn't have the best relationship with her mum and neither does Joe. In the books the whole JoexRachel thing was really odd for me but it's probably just me.  
Enjoy it!  
**__** jgpanda14- I'm sorry that it's confusing. I've tried to space it out more to see if it works better. Hopefully it does x**_

* * *

Duchess: Bookworm how's the cameras looking?

Bookworm: There's still a man near the vault but other than that we're clear.

Peacock: Who should go?

Bookworm: Chameleon definitely. Even with your disguises you are both too noticeable to leave.

Chameleon: Thanks Liz.

Duchess: Just go Chamleon.

Chameleon: Fine fine.

Random guy: Good evening miss.

Duchess: Hello.

RG (Random Guy): What's a beautiful lady like yourself doing here alone?

Duchess: I came to see the paintings.

RG: Is that so? I haven't seen you move from this spot since you arrived.

Duchess: Have you been stalking me?

RG: Of course not. I'm Grant by the way.

Duchess: Hazel. (Rustling of fabric thought to be hand-shaking)

Grant: Would you like to go for a walk with me? The dancing doesn't start til later.

Duchess: I'd love to.

(Duchess comms turned off)

Peacock: She's ditched us for a guy. How rude!

Bookworm: Ah we can force her to spill later. Chameleon where are you? I can't find you on the cameras.

Chameleon: I'm nearly there. I took out cameras 45 and 24. I'll be there soon.

* * *

Zach: Grant why are you with that girl?

Grant: She could be a spy.

Zach: Yeah I seriously doubt it. How come you get to have all the fun while I stand here near the vault looking like a complete dumbass.

Grant: I think Nick and I took all the nice ones.

Nick: *whispers* yeah this Scarlett lass is like a super model.

Grant: I'm sure Dee Dee is free.

Zach: I will kill you both after tonight. One of you swap please?

Grant: We would but someone could get past you during the swap.

Zach: Stop being so goddam selfish and swap!

Grant: Nope…

Zach: Is this because of your email name? I told you I was sorry.

Grant: Fine I'll swap out.

Zach: Thank you.

Jonas: Um guys. Not to break up this lovers quarrel or anything but cameras 24 and 45 have gone down. I have no visual on corridor 6.

Zach: Goddam it. Grant stay where you are.

Grant: Happily.

Zach: Dick

* * *

Duchess: Cammie get in touch. They know about the cameras. I overheard Grant.

Chameleon: Goddam it.

Peacock: If you find anyone go for the ditzy blonde 'I was looking for a toilet' role.

Chameleon: I will do that Peacock.

Bookworm: Grant as in Grant from the coffee shop.

Duchess: Positive. He doesn't know about us though. He knows that girls are coming but I'm guessing they'd be ready for cat suits ect and not Cammie in a dress and platinum blonde wig.

Chameleon: I have visual on the guy. Oh fuck. It's Zach.

Peacock: *Squeal* Coffee shop Zach? Oh god guys I've gotta go Nick is back.

(Peacock turned off comms)

Duchess: Stay calm Cam.

Chameleon: *deep breath*

Zach: Excuse me miss? What are you doing down here?

Chameleon: Oh… I was looking for the bathroom… Isn't it around here?

Zach: *Chuckle* No miss it isn't. It's back upstairs.

Chameleon: *Girly giggle* oopsies. Can you show me where it is?

Zach: I would but I have to guard this vault.

Chameleon: Why? It's like totally got metal around it! No-one could get in there unless they have magic!

Bookworm: *laughing* Oh my god. She's such a good dumb blonde.

Zach: (according to Liz was pulling an 'are you serious' look) Some people can get through this easily.

(He tapped the steel doors)

Chameleon: *gasp* Are they magic?

Zach: No.

Chameleon: Can you show me to the toilet pleaaaaassssseeee? I doubt anyone would attack it in two minutes.

Zach: Fine. *into his comms* Jonas keep a watch on the vault for a moment.

Chameleon: Who are you talking to?

Zach: My team-mates.

Chameleon: So they can hear everything I'm saying?

Zach: Yeah.

Chameleon: *crossing her arms* That's rude.

Zach: Well shit happens.

Chameleon: Can't you turn it off for a minute? I don't like people eaves dropping.

(They began to walk back towards previously knocked out cameras.)

(Evidently, Zach lifted his hand up to his ears and turned off his comms)

Chameleon: Thank you.

(During blind spot Chameleon hung onto Zach and proceeded to slam Napotine patch on his forehead. Effectively knocking him out or so she said.)

Chameleon: He's down. Bookworm turn off the camera by the vault and take down the security.

Bookworm: I'll only be able to disable them for about 2 minutes before code black comes on.

Chameleon: That's long enough. Girl's get ready to go.

Duchess: Good luck Cam.

Peacock: (Turning her comms back on) Ready and waiting.

(Cammie is seen leaning against the wall on her personal camera)

Bookworm: Go.

(Chameleon runs to the vault that Bookworm opened for her. Within moments slipped inside and came back out while stuffing the USB down her dress.)

Chameleon: Let's go.

* * *

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK.

Grant: Where the hell is Zach? We're on a code black!

Jonas: He went to take this girl to a toilet and never came back. The cameras went out for a few minutes and no trace.

Grant: (Running from his lack of breath) Hazel has gone.

Nick: So has Scarlett.

Jonas: I think you've been set up.

Nick: Fuck they're good.

Grant: Zach's here. Napotine patch on his head but otherwise he seems fine.

Joe: I am disappointed boys. You got conned by a bunch of girls. Bring Zach to the infirmary. No doubt Chameleon used a stupidly strong Napotine patch. He won't be waking up for a while.

Grant: You know them?

Joe: Of course. This was a test and ultimately you failed. Jonas turn off that Code black shit. It's giving me a migraine.

Jonas: Fine Joe.

Joe: We will be meeting the girls at 10am tomorrow as you will be working with each other but first tell me their names.

Grant: Hazel was one.

Jonas: Liz was another

Nick: How did you know Liz was?

Jonas: Nobody can hack like she can.

Nick: Aww young love.

Jonas: Aww bite me.

Joe: Boys…

Nick: Scarlett was another.

Jonas: There was that blonde chick that Zach was with but none of us got her name...

Joe: So you're saying there were four?

Jonas, Grant, Nick: Yes.

Joe: Alright then. Have a good night boys. (Comms off)

* * *

To: RachelMorgan  
From: CameronM  
RE: Mission

Mission completed successfully without compromising our identities. I'll bring the USB at 8am tomorrow.

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RachelMorgan  
RE: Mission

Congratulations on beating the Blackthorne boys. Be prepared as we are meeting with them at 10am tomorrow. As you can probably tell this was a test and we won.  
You will need to be prepared to work with all four boys for your newest mission to take down the COC.

* * *

To: RachelMorgan  
From: CameronM  
RE: Mission

Okay.

* * *

To: JoeS  
From: RachelMorgan  
RE: …

Suck it.

* * *

To: RachelMorgan  
From: JoeS  
RE: …

Bite me.

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: JoeS  
RE: Well done

Congratulations on beating my boys Cammie. Although I didn't see you tonight I hope to catch up with you tomorrow. It has been a long two years. I've missed my Cam.  
Love Joe

* * *

To: JoeS  
From: CameronM  
RE: Well done

Thank you Joe. It means a lot from you.  
I'll see you tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guess whos back? Yeah it's me. Im actually so sorry for not updating this as often as my other stories. I just got the feeling no-one really liked it and it seriously takes a while to write a little part but it's fun and I enjoy doing it so I won't complain.  
You all have to thank Guest and Quest for making me get off my ass and write a little more.  
**_**_I AM GOING TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. I PROMISE xxx_**

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Is it just me?

I'm actually really nervous. I know we should be celebrating because we won and blah blah but why would we have to meet these guys?  
P.S that Grant guy was kinda hot.

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter  
From: CameronM  
RE: Is it just me?

Well I think my mother and Joe know more then they're letting on. Something to do with COC and the Blackthorne boys.  
Anyway do you think I should wear my Levi jeans today?

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Is it just me?

Why are you trying to impress Zach? ;-)

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter  
From: CameronM  
RE: Is it just me?

I just want to look nice for my godfather is all. It has been like two years since I last saw him on that mission in Peru.

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Is it just me?

Good memories. Hey we should go back to Peru but on a girl's holiday and not on a mission! It'd be fun!

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter  
From: CameronM  
RE: Is it just me?

Bex, you're starting to sound like Macey and it's already a headache having to deal with one of her.  
Please go back to being Bex?

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Is it just me?

*Sigh* Fine. Hey we have like an hour until we have to meet them. Do you wanna catch up on Charmed?

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter  
From: CameronM  
RE: Is it just me?

I'll be over in ten. I think Liz Is coming too!

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Is it just me?

I'll put on the kettle.

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: JoeS  
RE: Where are you?

Have you stood us up Cameron?

* * *

To: JoeS  
From: CameronM  
RE: Where are you?

Oh Joe you don't know the half of it! We went over to Bex's apartment earlier and got completely distracted by the latest charmed episode. (You know what I'm like for those).  
Then Macey didn't like what she was wearing and basically did a fashion show for us in the middle of her living room so she could impress Nick (Don't tell her I said that! She'd kill me). Basically, we are five minutes away from the café. Would have been earlier but you know. Traffic and shit.  
Love Cammie x

* * *

To: CameronM  
From: JoeS  
RE: Where are you?

You could have just said you were on your way.

* * *

To: JoeS  
From: CameronM  
RE: Where are you?

What's the point in being your goddaughter if I can't tease you?

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: …

I think they've stood us up. Have you seen how ferociously Joe is typing into his blackberry? I fear for my life just watching him. How are you feeling man?  
I know you're a little pissed off a girl out did you but aren't you excited to see who she is?  
I'm super excited to meet that 'Hazel'.

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: ZacharyGoode  
RE: …

I'm sat right next to you why the need for emailing me? Yes Joe does look pretty pissed off to be honest. I'm fine my headache is gone now, no thanks to you screaming at me to get dressed for some girls that aren't even turning up.  
And yes I'm very excited to punch her in the goddam face for giving me a headache that Satan wouldn't enjoy.  
Oh look Cameron's just walked in…  
Oh hell no.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: …

Well Shit.

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: JoeS  
RE: Zach

Would you like to explain why Zachary sprinted into the bathroom as soon as my goddaughter entered the café?

* * *

To: JoeS  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Zach

He spilt his coffee into one of the girls. I think he's slightly overwhelmed.  
Which one's your goddaughter?

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: JoeS  
RE: Zach

Cameron. Get him back in here we have a mission to prepare for.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Joe's mad

What are you doing man! You've been in the bathroom for like fifteen minutes. Joe has a mission and we **all **have to be there for the briefing.  
Is it seriously about that Cameron lass you spilt coffee on? Because if it is I have some bad news for you mate. You won't get a chance because she's Joe's goddaughter. He even hugged her after you did your disappearing act. Joe hugging someone! It's unheard of.

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: ZacharyGoode  
RE: Joe's mad

I'm not hiding in the bathroom at all. I just wanted to look my best for the girls that humiliated us. I can't actually believe Cameron is one of them. She just seemed so normal; just so adorable and normal. Why did I actually believe I could like a girl that was normal and just worked in an office? No she had to dress up as a dumb blonde and knock me out on the first date. Ughhh.  
Do you have any ibroprofen? This headache is coming back. I'll be out in a minute.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Joe's mad

Oh and the only seat left is next to Cammie. So have fun with that.

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: ZacharyGoode  
RE: Joe's mad

Cammie? When did you all get so chummy?

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Joe's mad

Since you spent HALF AN HOUR in the bathroom.

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter  
From: Maceyisthebest  
RE: Coffee and shit.

You're the closest to Chameleon. What is going on with the subject and our girl?

* * *

To: Maceyisthebest  
From: RebeccaBaxter  
RE: Coffee and shit.

Couldn't this wait until later? No? Ugh fine. Let's start this essay on Cammie's life.

Zach came out of the toilet about ten minutes ago after spending all that time doing goodness knows what in there. He smirked at Cammie and sat beside her.  
"Cameron Morgan,"  
"Zachary Goode,"  
"Ah so you're the girl who knocked me unconscious?"  
"Indeed I am. Did you enjoy my dumb blonde persona?"  
"I fell for it didn't I?" He said glumly.  
"It's alright. You're a pretty good agent. I'm not known as the Chameleon for nothing,"  
"Ah so that's your codename,"  
"Well you should know it if we're going to be working together,"  
"How do you know that?"  
"Spy," She pointed at herself and laughed.  
"Very well. Would you like something to drink Cameron?"  
"Call me Cammie and a chocolate muffin would be great,"  
Then some other stuff happened but I was kinda interested in my own love life to have a running commentary on what Cammie was doing.  
You'll just have to ask her when we've heard this brief and gotten back to work.

* * *

To: RebeccaBaxter  
From: Maceyisthebest  
RE: Coffee and shit.

You suck. Next time I am so putting a bug on her.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Favour

You need to ask Cammie on a double date with me and Bex.

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: ZacharyGoode  
RE: Favour

Why on earth would I want to that? I don't even think Cammie likes me like that.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Favour

Because Bex won't go without Cammie and I don't want her doing the whole 3rd wheel shit.

* * *

To: xX_Grant_Xx  
From: ZacharyGoode  
RE: Favour

Fine but this is because you now owe me a favour and this has nothing to do with Cammie or my non-exsistant feeling for her.

* * *

To: ZacharyGoode  
From: xX_Grant_Xx  
RE: Favour

You're the best. We're meeting tomorrow. Six at that Italian place near to Gallagher enterprises.

* * *

To: RachelMorgan  
From: JoeS  
RE: Copy of brief (Top secret)

Brief

Start: Monday 900 hours.  
Flight to London from NY at 10am.  
Covers have been given to the eight operates.  
Aim: To chase a lead given by an ex COC agent.

Cameron Morgan is Rosie Keal.  
Rebecca Baxter is Anna Keal, sister of Rosie Keal.  
Macey McHenry is Penelope Smith.  
Elizabeth Sutton is Jodie Jessops.  
Zachary Goode is Benjamin Holland.  
Grant Beech is Graham Finley.  
Nicholas Hamby is Lance Walker.  
Jonas Mason is Alex Ross.

For any more information please contact Joe Solomon.  
P.s this doesn't mean you can email me whenever you like Rachel.


End file.
